The Heavy Arm Series
Premise A third person shooter / hack and slash action adventure game that takes place in a fantasy-future world. Each installment will feature different themes and inspirations, but the overall atmosphere of the series is a mixture of Star Wars + Metal Gear Solid + Fantasy movies (imagine Harry Potter without the magic). The characters primarily use modern weapons such as guns and melee weapons, but some supernatural enemies will use magic and other supernatural elements. Main Characters Max Leonardo Alice Jack Dr. Badger Apocalypse Doom / Sarle Col. Vasterd / The Colonel Lord Callam Nicholas J. Jones Alpha / Beta/ Gamma Omega Zerum Central Characters Peter Sly David Sirium Christian Cruz Jeff Blink Creeper Hades Astarot Asura Lucifer Galactius Senator Carrey '-Senator Carrey is a rightful politician who brought the "Mechanical Humans Rights" movement. This made all cyborg replicants and humanoids a rightful place in Metroneria. However, his true intentions wanted all cyborgs to take over the human race. Revealed as a 100% no-blood cyborg himself, Senator Carrey was actually made by Dr.Zhivago. Carrey is revealed as a spy in the Metronerian Governmental Union. After nearly destroying Metroneria after turning into a giant cyborg, Max has destroyed Carrey. '''''Dr. Zhivago Venomord The Fundamentals Power Gems ''- The world of Heavy Arm works on power gems! Mined from Mineral Mines, power gems is the source of all power. From small to large, a power gem's power depends on it's size; the bigger the powerful. Some organizations have condenced it's power in small gems. Weapons of GUNS and other organizations put power gems inside weapons, clothing or implant them in human bodies to make an individual stronger. The only known way of disabling a power gem is to damage it's core! Through Max's journey, Power Gems can be acquired to customize and make weapons stronger.'' Metroneria''' - The central city of Heavy Arm's world. Here is where GUNS Headquarters stand. In Heavy Arm VIII, Max can board the "Genesis" spaceship from Metroneria. Max can buy weapons, clothing, customizable items and much more in Metroneria. Since Metroneria is so dominant it is prone to attacks from all evil organizations. In all games Metroneria is brought into the brink of destruction.'' The Light Pistol '- A legendary pistol that pierces through evil. Heavy Arm's final bosses are always defeated by the Light Pistol. However, the Light Pistol requires prestige amounts of Power Gems as well as the "Golden One", a special Power Gem that only shows up every two years in limited amounts. The Light Pistol takes copious amounts of time to create. ONLY ONE BULLET can be made at a time. If Max misses a shot, he's in trouble!'' ''Legend of the Star Warriors '- Long time ago, before mankind used power gems for industrial use, Power gems were still a mythical object; incapable for human use. Three warriors named Alpha, a swordsman, Beta; a warrior and Gamma; a female sorcerer set off in a journey to destroy a evil fiend named Zerum. There, they found the true secret of Power Gems; a creation by the evil creator of darkness Zerum. Zerum's creation of the power gems created corruption, violence and blood. Monsters and evil men has used power gems for their greed and power. The star warriors fought Zerum. THey couldn't win but sealed a weakned Zerum into three pieces of the Trinity. The Trinity to this day is still missing. ''Zerum - Zerum, a mythical god of unknown origin. He is the creator of the Power Gems. Zerum is able to manipulate the power of darkness. Zerum is engulfed in shadows in which he can transform into anything, and use it's powers to attack. After the creation of the Power Gems, Zerum conducted a giant war against mankind, conducting Zerum's monsters and creatures. However, Zerum was weakened by the legendary soldier Omega, and was sealed by the Star Warriors.'' ''Omega - When destiny struck, The Star Warriors set off to defeat Zerum. But the star warriors couldn't. However, the good spirits residing in the Power Gems, the Angels of Destiny awakened; in which they took the spirit of the Star Warriors, and made them in one. Omega is the product of the Star Warriors spirit transforming into one. This was the only way Zerum could be defeated. The creation of Omega meant the death of the Star Warriors. However, with their last breath the Star Warriors sealed Zerum. Omega became legend.'' The Trinity '- The Trinity are three pieces of shards that is an object made from the spirits of the Star Warriors. Each of the Trinity seals a part of Zerum. The body, the spirit and the darkness. If a fiend finds the Trinity and awakens Zerum; the world will be over.'' ''Battle of Metroneria''' - During Max and Alice's journey in space to bring order to the Galaxy Union planets; leader of the Galactic Army Galactius sends an all out attack on Metroneria, Earth. Galactus unleashed his giant kaijyu Valkyrie and other alien monsters to destroy Metroneria. Earth joined forces with Hell to stop them. After Max defeated Valkyrie, the army retreated back to Space.'' Heavy Arm Plot: Max, a member of G.U.N.S is assigned on a misison to take down the mad scientist Dr. Badger as he unleashes a plan for world domination. '''''Heavy Arm II PLOT: Earth is threatened by a demonic presence. Max and Leonardo team up to take down the demon army from Hell. ''Heavy Arm III '''PLOT:' 3 years after Heavy Arm II, Lord Callam and his army is in good terms with Earth. As a militia named the "Iron Battalion" attack, the unification of the forces of Earth and Hell are tested. ''Heavy Arm IV: Revolution '''PLOT: '''Lord Callam has been banished from hell by his brother, Doom. As Doom takes control over hell using his special Armor and weapons, Max, Leonardo and Callam join forces to revolt against Doom. Heavy Arm V: Dark Dimension '''PLOT:' The battle against Doom has created a portal to an alternate dimension called the "Dark Dimension". Here, Max learns of the Trinity. He must also stop the forces of Estor and Lucifer, the two gods who demand their piece of the Trinity. ''Heavy Arm VI: A Tale of Time '''PLOT: '''Max has regained his peaceful life as he marries Alice, a fellow GUNS member. However, a day after his marriage, he realizes that all the events that unfolded had never existed. Only Max and Dr. Badger realize this, as the pair go back in time to fix the disruption in time. Heavy Arm VII: Rise of the Underworld 　 '''PLOT: '''Lord of the Underworld Hades plan on attacking Earth to retrieve Earth's trinity, a sacred object. Heavy Arm VIII: ContamiNATION '''PLOT: '''A mad scientist finds the genes of the star warriors Alpha, Beta and Gamma. After a experiment goes wrong the inhabitants of Earth is contaminated by the "ABG Virus". DLC: "Heavy Arm: Metroneria Cleansing" : A short single-player DLC. Max and Leonardo are tasked to wipe out the remaining contaminated citizens in places such as a shopping mall, an underground laboratory and a large mansion where the president lives in. Heavy Arm IX: Order of the Galaxy　 '''PLOT: '''GUNS find evidence of Galactius, an intergalactic terrorist is seeking to unleash a demon to destroy the galaxy. On a mission to stop him, Max finds out a terrorist organization behind the whole events of the "Heavy Arm" series. DLC: "Heavy Arm: Dark Universe" - Dark Galaxy has returned. Max returns to the galaxy to find clues on how to defeat the returned demon. "Heavy Arm: The Battalion Strikes Back" - The Iron Battalion, lead by "The General" returns. Heavy Arm Downfall Prologue: Zero Minute '''PLOT: '"The Order" takes over Earth and all the other planets in the galaxy. As they take over the planets one by one, Max , along with G.U.N.S attempt to stop the new threat. ''Heavy Arm Downfall '''PLOT: '''Ten years after Heavy Arm IX. Max is 46 years old. Tired and old. "The Order" has taken command of every planet in the known galaxy after their successful attack on Metroneria and the destruction of GUNS. Max must find his allies to put an end to the reign of Apocalypse, the leader of The Order. ''Theme: Lonely hero returning from his hiding to take down enemy. ''Heavy Arm Trinity Revolution '''PLOT: '''After the battle with "The Order", Max is missing. 20 years later, his son, Jack is a new member of GUNS. Earth has become an intergalactic hub with aliens interacting with humans. However, the cyborg community believe that the humans are showing prejudice against them. The cyborgs revolt, commanded by the human Senator Carrey. The first game of the "Trinity Trilogy", each installment will be released in episodic format. This game is Episode I. Each episode is approximately 20 hours of gameplay. Heavy Arm Trinity Revolution: Ultimate Cyborg '''PLOT: '' 'Dr.Zhivago creates the Ultimate Cyborg, "Cyborg 66" made from the genes of members from "The Order". Meanwhile, Jack and the newly formed GUNS research the "Trinity", which was presumably used to power up the Cyborg Army. Heavy Arm Trinity Revolution: Cyborg Wars '''PLOT: '''Dr.Zhivago's Cyborg Forces are at ruin. In a last ditch effort, Zhivago unleashes the power of the first piece of the trinity to attack Metroneria one last time. Meanwhile, Jack and Martin look for the second piece. Heavy Arm Trinity Gods '''PLOT: '''After losing to Max, Hades has become an embarassment in the underworld. After he discovers the power of the trinity (one belongs to Jack), Hades joins forces with Lucifer, Astarot and Estor to look for the second piece of the trinity as well as defeating Jack. Heavy Arm Trinity Gods: The Dark Sun '''PLOT: ' After losing to Jack, the four gods train under Asura, the Japanese Warrior God. Meanwhile, Jack and Martin meet Lauren as the three travel to the Kingdom of Jipang to meet Amaterasu, the God of Knowledge to locate the second piece of the trinity. ''Heavy Arm Trinity Gods: Discovery '''PLOT:' Astarot betrays the gods and takes the second piece of the trinity. Jack, Martin and Lauren goes on a quest to defeat Astarot。They must also defeat the god duo, Saiyaku and Saitei to regain Amaterasu's power to locate the whereabouts of Astarot as well as Jack's father, Max. ''Heavy Arm Trinity Quest '''PLOT: '''Jack, Martin and Lauren venture into uncharted territory in Earth to locate Max and Leonardo. They soon learn that Leonardo is the third trinity. The three, with the help of Max enter the mind of Leonardo (which is actually a fantasy kingdom) to retrieve the third and final piece as well as save Leonardo's Kingdom from the evil Venom empire. Heavy Arm Trinity Quest: The Message '''PLOT: '''With the Venom Empire destroyed, the third piece is retrieved and Leonardo regains consciousness. However, a mysterious man by the name of Loress hunts down the team. They must escape Earth, which is now partially taken over by Leonardo's fantasy kingdom. Heavy Arm Trinity Quest: Lords of the Trinity '''PLOT: '''Max, Leonardo, Jack, Martin, Alice and Lauren travel to the further reaches of the galaxy, to a planet that is the exact same as Leonardo's fantasy kingdom to fully awaken the third piece of the trinity. Meanwhile, Loress creates a team consisting of Knights to attack the protagonists. Heavy Arm Trinity War '''PLOT: '''At the brink of his death, Loress awakens Zerum, the source of all evil who was sealed inside the trinity. As Zerum, using his time manipulative skills take over the galaxy in a matter of hours, Max and Jack recruit their allies and former enemies to wage a war against Zerum and his army. Spin Offs 'The Space Monsters All-Star Battle Royale　'- Space Kaijyu Valkyrie survived the assimilation of Dark Universe. With the Galaxy Unit 66 gone, Valkyrie returns to his home planet where other Kaijyu's from outer spsce ready to conquer his planet. '' Callum - Taking place between Heavy Arm V and VI. Lord Callum has returned to his throne in hell. He must deal with the Dark Dimension gods as they are angered about the actions of his brother, Doom. Callum, along with his army venture into the Dark Dimension. ''The Heavy-Armed Eight ''- In the town of Pasedo, the lone sheriff Charles Washington (ancestor of Leonardo and descendent of the hero, Gamma) must defend his hometown from a group of bandits, as he discovers a conspiracy surrounding the government. Heavy Squad '- Alice's ancestor, decendent of Beta was a police officer named Blake. His daily routine of solving small-time crime has made him bored and take him on a dare to stop the mob family.'' ''Apocalypse '-What built Apocalypse, the misunderstood leader of "The Order"? His adventure as a young, optimistic warrior to his downfall after meeting Vasterd is shown in this tragedy. Sarle '- Takes place before Heavy Arm IX. After Doom is defeated by Max, he creates an alter-ego named Sarle to become an intergalctic crime-lord.'' ''The Legend Of The Star Warriors '- The origin story of "Heavy Arm" series, and the story of Alpha, Beta and Gamma. '''God League '- After an embarrasing defeat by the Speed family twice in a row, the gods Hades, Lucifer, Estor, Asura and Shivar create a team to prove that they are stronger than mortal men.'' Category:Video Games